


12 Days of Sanvers & Supercorp Christmas (Year Three)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But With Lesbians, Do I need to say more?, F/F, because would it be a lesbian christmas without that trope?, it's Christmas, maybe i'll rewrite some classic cishet christmas films, of course they'll probably get stranded in snowstorms together, okay?, omg what if i did that, someone stop me plzkthx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Just another series of Sanvers and Supercorp Christmas shenanegins. Aka year three of lesbian Christmas trash.Also there's three years of lesbian Chanukah trash, too. Just scroll through my works. They're all there, waiting to be squee-ed over.





	1. Chapter 1

"A little to the left," Alex waved her arm dramatically, and Vasquez chortled into her coffee.

"The other left, Supergirl," she chimed, because Kara Danvers was an absolute, unequivocally brilliant genius; but when she was excited about holidays, all bets were off. Especially any bets regarding whether she could tell her left from her right.

"Thanks, Vasquez," Kara grinned, hanging the mistletoe, finally, in the right place.

Just as Alex was cheering her approval, J'onn stepped into the command center.

"Again?" was all he asked, because he'd long since resigned himself to the sheer number of holiday decorations that seemed to multiply over night, every night, in the DEO since they started working with a certain Kryptonian.

"You know you love it," Kara flew down and nudged J'onn gently in the shoulder.

He put his head in his hand and shook his head.

"Yeah, you're totally hiding a smile in there, Papa Bear," Winn added, elf hat making his ears stick out in a way that James found absolutely adorable.

"I don't know why you're all like this." But he did, indeed, hide a smile in his hand as he backed out of the room the same way he came in.

"Because we all had horrific childhoods, continue to have traumatic adulthoods, and need to compensate for it somehow," Lena offered cheerily from where she and Maggie were draping tinsel across every computer console they could get their hands on.

"Don't block the keyboards," Winn called, though futilely.

"Hey, do you think we can get my Guardian shield to play Jingle Bells or something every time someone hits it?" James asked from his own corner, where he was bedazzling the briefing center with candy canes.

Alex took a candy from his masterpiece and sauntered over to Maggie, offering her the sugary stick, which Maggie accepted happily.

"Definitely," Maggie grinned around the candy cane. "It'll terrify anyone stupid enough to mess with Guardian in December."

"Exactly."

"Ooh, Kara, what if you changed the blue in your outfit to green?"

"Too much like kryptonite, Vasquez," Lena disagreed, and Kara nodded solemnly as Vasquez shrugged and conceded the point.

"But I think we could definitely get Cisco and Curtis to change Oliver's outfit from that angsty green to bright Christmas green," she grinned, and Alex laughed, hard, in Maggie's arms.

"You know," Winn mused from his new position in James's lap, just as Kara positioned some mistletoe directly over her and Lena, "if any aliens invaded the DEO right now, I don't think they'd take us very seriously." 

"Exactly," Alex grinned. "It's a tactical advantage. Surprise and all that."

"Surprise kiss?" Maggie asked as she tugged Alex gently under another mistletoe Kara hung.

"Oh yes," Alex breathed into her wife's lips, and Vasquez grinned as she set off the artificial snow machine she'd rigged just for moments like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Got anything planned for the trope- sharing body heat?

Of course the only cop in town that Alex actually enjoyed working with was the one to be patrolling down the streets that should have been abandoned; streets that they’d all been told not to drive on, because once-in-a-century blizzard in National City, because inadequate plowing equipment city-wide, because can you please save us the hassle of bailing you out and just stay home?

Of course Alex didn’t listen, and of course it would be Maggie Sawyer that rapped, quick and sharp and somehow both bemused and irritated, on her stalled car window.

And, naturally, the window wouldn’t open. Damn thing was frozen shut.

Alex fumbled around for long, long moments before just cracking open the door.

“Why, Danvers,” was the first thing Maggie said, more like a statement than a question, and Alex knew better than to be turned on.

But then again, she’d also known better than to try to take the car out for a spin just to prove to Winn that she could, in this much snow, in this little visibility.

In this freezing damn cold.

“To win a bet?” Alex tried to look adorable even though her teeth were chattering.

She apparently succeeded.

“Come on,” Maggie stepped back and motioned.

“My car at least still has heat.”

“See? If you’re out in it, why can’t I be?”

“Keeping stubborn people who make stupid bets safe versus being the stubborn person who makes stupid bets? I win,” Maggie teased. “Seriously, Danvers, come on. My car still’s got heat, and you’re gonna freeze to death in this stalled thing.”

Alex muttered something about the bet being very much not stupid, about being too stubborn to freeze to death.

But she grabbed her keys and wallet and followed Maggie out into the blistering cold to her patrol car.

The thing was parked right alongside Alex’s stalled one, but it the three feet transferring from one car to the other felt like hiking up an entire mountain.

If she’d been marginally able to hide her shivering before, she completely failed at it by the time she shut the door on the passenger’s side.

“Shit, Danvers, how long was your car stalled out there?” 

All the amusement was gone from Maggie’s face, now, and she was taking off her outer layers to wrap them around Alex.

“No, no, stop, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Alex. It’s okay to be not fine. Let me help you. Please?”

Something about the way her voice dropped, the way her head tilted, made Alex’s insides melt a little bit. She thought, somehow, irrationally, that maybe that alone would be enough to warm her.

It nearly was, until Maggie’s arms were around her shoulders, wrapping her up in the remnants of her colleague’s body heat.

“Thank you,” Maggie said, like Alex was the one saving her from frostbite. “Now seriously. How long was your car stalled out there?”

Alex muttered something about the relativity of time and maybe three hours but who was counting.

“Danvers,” Maggie muttered, and started shifting around to strip off more layers, giving Alex her hat, her gloves, her sweater, in addition to the NCPD-issue coat she’d already put around her.

“No, stop, I’m fine. You’ll get cold, too.”

“Danvers, you know I grew up in Nebraska,” Maggie waved away her concern and went to turn up the heat another notch in the car.

Which promptly – as though it, too, was conspiring to get these women closer together – gave out and died with a deathly sounded heave.

“Dammit,” Maggie muttered. “I can’t even jump it because your car’s dead, too. Dammit.”

She sounded more irritated than concerned, though, Alex thought, and it occurred to her that this kind of thing must have happened to her all the time growing up.

She pictured, irrationally, Maggie stranded in a freezing cold car with another woman, any other woman, and felt a flash of jealousy so intense it sent a violent shiver down her spine.

“Whoa, hey,” Maggie misinterpreted the shiver, “it’s okay. It’s gonna be fine, Danvers. Radio died a bit ago, but we’re together and we can wait it out until another patrol goes by so we can get a jump. Okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, hoping it would dawn on Maggie soon that they were alone, unlikely to run into anyone for hours, and it was very, very, very cold.

She also, though, hoped that Maggie wouldn’t notice that her pupils were dilating.

Or maybe she hoped that she would notice.

Who knew.

But she was a detective. She detected. So of course she noticed. She noticed the slight husk in Alex’s voice and the not-so-sudden want in her eyes.

She gulped, and Alex grinned slightly. But another round of shivers negated any suave points she may have earned from the smirk.

“Shit, Danvers,” Maggie muttered. “Go into the back seat, will you? If that’s okay?”

Alex gulped at the heady combination of Maggie’s authoritative care-taking and desire for her consent.

“Why? What’s in the backseat?” Her teeth chattered even as she asked, even as she shimmied between the driver’s and passenger’s seats to comply.

“Me, in a second,” Maggie went to follow her. Their bodies crashed into each other momentarily, awkwardly and somehow perfectly, and they both would have blushed if their faces weren’t already colored from the cold.

“So here’s the thing,” Maggie put her index finger just under her lip, the way she did when she was vulnerable, nervous, and maybe just a bit hopeful. “You’re already basically frozen. Cell service is bust, my radio’s dead, and so are both our cars. No one’s gonna be around for hours, because someone – namely you – decided to drive out to a completely random part of the city. And I’m figuring good old body heat’s gonna keep us both from freezing much worse than you already are, but that’s… intimate. And I don’t want to assume that’s okay with you, or preferable to – “

“Take your clothes off, then,” Alex interrupted, and it was Maggie’s turn to gulp.

“Yeah, okay,” her voice was low and steady in reply, and Alex reveled in it.

They made eye contact instead of avoiding each other’s gazes as they stripped to nearly nothing, Maggie’s eyes constantly checking for consent and Alex’s constantly affirming raw but still somewhat contained desire.

Maggie’s fingers helping Alex’s frozen ones on the buttons of her shirt, the zip of her jeans, made both of their hearts skip a beat.

“Go ahead,” Alex confirmed as Maggie had to help her tug her jeans all the way down, somehow without digging either of their backs into seat belts or bumping either of their heads on frozen backseat windows.

“You can look, Danvers. You’re gonna be touching soon enough,” Maggie tested the waters as Alex diligently held eye contact as Maggie shucked her own clothes to the front seat of the car.

“Fuck,” Alex whispered involuntarily, and Maggie chuckled lightly.

“I could say the same.”

“Or do the same.”

They both gulped.

“Come here,” Maggie recovered first. “We’ve gotta get you warm.”

She took both their jackets and wrapped them up as their bodies collided, her arms tracing protective patterns on Alex’s back, guiding Alex’s fingers to her own stomach for increased warmth.

“Fuck.”

Maggie was the one to murmur it this time, into Alex’s ear. She hesitated with a whispered “may I?” before kissing the shell of her ear, frozen and reddened with cold. Alex’s skin immediately, responsively, reddened for an entirely different reason.

“Maggie,” Alex started to say, and Maggie pulled back to look her in the face. Her eyes were wide with fear; she’d done too much, she’d taken advantage, Alex clearly didn’t think of her that way anyway, they were barely more than colleagues, certainly no more than friends, and –

“Would it be horrendous to say that all I want for Christmas has been you?”

Maggie choked; she wasn’t sure if it was on laughter or relief or a giddy combination of both, but she was sure, the next moment, when she crashed her lips into Alex’s, that snow storms in National City were the greatest Christmas miracle of all time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp, Ice Skating, & Mistletoe

They weren’t dating.

They definitely weren’t dating.

Friends went on weekly brunch outings and talked for hours each day and took extensive, longing glances at each other’s lips.

Right?

They definitely weren’t dating.

But now they were ice skating, and Lena looked so beautiful, her face all red from the cold and her eyes all sparkly from the thrill, and friends held hands on ice skating rinks.

Definitely.

Right?

But holding Lena’s hand felt perfect, and it felt charged, and Kara wanted nothing more than to…

Well. 

That was certainly not a friendship-only thought.

She glanced around at their friend group and noticed, as though for the first time, that they’d mostly paired off.

James and Winn. Alex and Maggie.

Maggie tugging Alex into her arms, propelling them both backwards effortlessly – well, her backwards, Alex forwards – as they kissed and giggled and kissed some more.

Winn holding himself up on James’ arm, causing them both to tumble onto the ice and force the children to skate paths around them as they took their sweet time getting up, because their body heat was nice and their lips close together, even nicer.

Kara gulped.

She definitely wanted to do both of those things with Lena.

Oh, no.

“Kara?” Lena asked, at exactly the wrong time.

Or, maybe, it was exactly the right time.

“I want to hold your hand,” Kara answered, abruptly, and Lena looked taken aback.

“We are holding hands,” she half-chuckled, half-questioned.

“I mean… skin to skin,” she explained, her face reddening the whole time, because maybe it wasn’t clear, if they were both wearing gloves, that she wanted to be doing… oof. 

What Maggie and Alex were doing, right now, that was causing James and Winn to cheer supportively along with a high school-looking teen couple, also girls, also clearly dating.

She wondered if it looked like she and Lena were clearly dating.

“Oh,” Lena whispered, skidding to a stop. Kara’s body bumped into hers, and they both stumbled into each other’s arms for a moment, trying to regain balance on the ice.

A child skated past them with ridiculous grace and speed, and they both nearly fell again in the child’s wake.

“Sorry. I don’t want you to be cold. Or ask you to do something you don’t want to do. Or make you uncomfortable. Or – “

“Kara,” Lena repeated, and that look in Lena’s eyes was a look she had on all the time – well, all the time when she was looking at Kara, anyway, which was totally a friend thing, right? – and Kara found herself speechless in the midst of that gaze.

“Yeah?” She was surprised at how low her voice was, at how it made Lena gulp.

“Mistletoe,” Lena pointed, upward, and sure enough, a sprig of the stuff was hanging from the rink’s ceiling. 

Kara promptly overbalanced and collapsed onto the ice, bringing Lena down with her, but skirting at the last moment so Lena fell onto her body, rather than directly onto the ice.

Dammit.

“Um. Sorry. It – I – “

“Kara. I want to kiss you,” Lena spelled out what both of them hadn’t had the courage to spell out for months, and neither of them felt the cold burning of the ice as their lips met and Winn, somewhere on the other side of the rink, cheered.

“I told you mistletoe would work!” he shouted triumphantly, but Kara only vaguely heard him; she was lost in the pulse of Lena’s heartbeat and the feel of her tongue slipping into her mouth and the giggles of children nearby and – 

“Take me home?” Kara asked, because there were, suddenly, other fun winter activities that they could do, aside from ice skating.

They’d come back to ice skating – of course they would – but other things, other things, for now.

Because now, they were definitely, absolutely, dating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we usually have a ball with the idea that Kara gets really, really excited about Earth holidays – whereas Lena and Maggie are used to celebrating the holidays alone – and because I deal with Alex not loving the holidays in my Chanukah series, I wanted to explore Kara struggling with celebrating.

She couldn’t even escape it when she was flying over the city.

Because they set up an outdoor ice skating rink with screeching Christmas music in National City’s biggest park, and a massive tree – such a terrible reason to end such a long life, for the aesthetics of humans allegedly celebrating life – strung with gaudy lights that used enough electricity for an entire small town, and both the lights and the sounds reached her, no matter how high or fast she flew.

Damn superhearing.

Damn it all.

Damn the laughter and the shouts of Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. 

It felt like being depressed in an amusement park.

It felt, in short, like hell.

Her own personal hell, carved and created just for her.

Because everyone, it seemed, in this entire city was celebrating. 

Celebrating family and love and trust and presents and just general… joy.

Something she felt completely and utterly depleted of.

Because her family had died, her entire planet. Which, at this point, felt like an old wound, almost like a familiar friend, that grief. But her faith in herself, of late, was dying, too.

Her ability to comprehend why she kept surviving when everyone, everything around her, kept… not.

It was exhausting. Living.

And it was even more exhausting when everyone else seemed so happy about it.

It got worse, this time of year.

She either let herself get lost in the excitement, or let herself get lost in the terrible emptiness of numbed pain everyone else’s excitement brought on.

“Kara,” the voice she least wanted to hear chimed into her ear, and she cursed herself for forgetting to take out her ear piece on this flight.

“Kara, I know you can hear me,” Alex said. Her voice was gentle and understanding, and that kindness made Kara want to explode.

“So, I’m getting together with Maggie and Lena tonight. We’re wrapping the presents we got for the boys, and listening to terrible holiday music and making pancakes. We can also switch the terrible holiday music for some angsty Backstreet Boy tunes, if you prefer. But Maggie wants to see you, and so do I. And I hope I don’t need to explain how much Lena wants to – “

“I’m not much fun to be around right now, Alex.”

“Well hi. And I know. But your job isn’t to be fun. Your job is to let us show up for you.”

“And what if showing up for me means leaving me alone?” 

The question came out harsher than she intended, and though she couldn’t see Alex over the comms, she knew exactly the brand of hurt that was crossing her face right now.

Her guilt was sharp, and it tasted like blood.

“Then I’ll leave you alone. For tonight. But you don’t have to suffer through this alone. Lena and Maggie have spent years hating the holidays, Kara. Hell, you know I have, too. Remember the first holiday season after Dad supposedly died?”

Kara chuckled despite herself.

“Eliza practically had to get an entire new set of dishware because you broke like, everything in the house.”

“Exactly. So you know I know what you’re going through, Kara. Or, not exactly, but I guess… I’m not dismissing your pain. Okay? And neither are Lena or Maggie. You don’t have to come tonight, Kara. But we want you here. We got you. You don’t have to perform anything for us. Okay?”

A long pause. Kara shifted direction in her flying, almost automatically.

“Okay.”

If it were anyone else on the other line, Kara would have been concerned they wouldn’t have heard her. But, superhearing or no, she knew Alex heard her loud and clear.

She was flying home.

Alex greeted her with a hug, Maggie greeted her with a container of fresh potstickers, and Lena greeted her with a long, slow kiss that told her, beyond a shadow of doubt, how much she was wanted, but how none of them wanted anything from her.

It was the promise in Lena’s kiss, and Alex’s hug, and Maggie’s offering, that reminded her that she could be depressed on the holidays and still be… loved. 

She even smiled one or two times throughout the night.

Christmas miracles indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers at the Yule Ball (Hogwarts!AU)

Her stomach turned over when Professor M’orzz said it: “The Triwizard Champions all dance in front of the school to open the Yule Ball, Danvers. It’s non-negotiable, I’m sorry. Think of it as task one point five. Treat it like a challenge.”

“The dancing isn’t a challenge. Finding a date…” She shuffled her feet and looked into knowing, gentle eyes. “Finding a girl to go with is the hard part.”

As if on cue, Maggie burst into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, breathless, panting with hands resting on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. Her Hufflepuff tie was askew, and Alex gulped as she felt heat rise into her face.

“Hi Professor M’orzz. Sorry. Ran here from the lake. Gotta do more physical activity not on a broomstick. Hi. Sorry. Okay. Danvers. Max Lord’s out by the lake taunting the giant squid again. I gave him a Bat Bogey Hex – sorry, Professor M’orzz, give me detention if you want, there were like a hundred witnesses so it was bound to happen anyway – and it was a good one, you’ve gotta see it.”

Alex’s face lit up, relishing those Slytherin-esque ‘I will fight you if you hurt someone else’ attitude of her Hufflepuff… what?… best friend?

Best friend.

But her excitement was tempered by the fact that they were in front of a teacher, and Maggie had just admitted to hexing another student. She glanced at her professor’s face cautiously. They both did.

Professor M’orzz arched a conspiratorial eyebrow.

“Mr. Lord was taunting the giant squid, you say?”

“Yeah. I think he was showing off for the Durmstrang boys.”

“Well. Between us, girls, I’d say that Mr. Lord needs to work on his shield charm. If he’s going to start duels, he needs to know how to end them, wouldn’t you say?”

Maggie’s eyes flew wide. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.”

Professor M’orzz hid her smirk, but barely.

“Oh, and Ms. Danvers? The matter we were discussing? I don’t think it’ll be very hard for you to find someone at all.”

With a pointed look between Alex and Maggie, Professor M’orzz exited the classroom, leaving the Hogwarts Champion alone with her… best… friend.

“What’s she talking about?” Maggie wanted to know, offering her hand to Alex and pulling her along, out toward the snowy lake.

“Oh, uh. Nothing. Just, uh. Apparently, the Champions have to go to the Yule Ball. And dance in front of everyone. With their dates.”

Alex thought she felt Maggie’s hand twitch in hers, but looking at her suddenly impassive face, she figured she imagined it.

“Ah. Cool. Who you thinking of bringing? You’ll have your pick of anyone, being Champion and all. And, you know. Being you.”

Alex blushed, and hope ran into her veins. Maggie was right: she was a Champion, for crying out loud. She’d just stolen a fake egg from a horrified and understandably angry dragon mother (and lived to both tell the tale and make sure she went out to apologize to the dragon after).

She was on top of the world.

She could do this.

She could.

“I don’t want to go with anyone.”

Another sag from Maggie’s hand. Alex tightened her grip slightly.

“Oh.”

“I mean… dammit, I said that wrong. I mean, I don’t want to go with just anyone.”

Maggie blinked, and Alex stopped walking.

_Breathe, Danvers. You’re the Hogwarts Champion. You can do this. This is not scarier than fighting a dragon. I mean, it is, it actually really is, but you can do this. Kara will be so mad if you don’t. Apparently Professor M’orzz will be, too._

“Maggie, you. I want to go to the Yule Ball with you.”

“Oh,” Maggie said again, this time soft, barely a whisper.

They’d just stepped outside of the castle, and a light snow was beginning to fall.

Shouts of Christmas and the songs of enchanted dreidels and excited squeals about the upcoming ball flooded their ears.

“Oh,” Maggie whispered again, this time reaching for Alex’s other hand, too.

“Like, as friends? Or… something else?” she dared to ask.

Alex glanced down at her best friend’s lips and gulped. Definitely scarier than flying past a raging, mistreated dragon.

“Something else,” she whispered.

“Good,” Maggie breathed before rising on her tiptoes and waiting, waiting, for Alex’s soft, eager nod, before their lips met for the first time.

Shouts of excitement and cries of heartbreak erupted all around them, but neither of them heard a thing.

“So, you’re saying you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me. Because that’s what I got.”

“Of course.”

No one cheered louder than Professor M’orzz (with the exception, perhaps, of Kara) as they smiled into their second kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp Secret Santa (High School AU)

Kara Zor-El Danvers wasn’t raised to cheat. 

Both back on Krypton and here on Earth, Kara valued integrity.

But integrity went out the window when the rules came down for her class’s Secret Santa this year.

After a series of extensive questioning (at home, not at school) of why humans seem to take comfort in the fact that some old man breaks into their houses at night at decidedly non-human speed – was Santa supposed to be a Kryptonian? – and brings gifts, but only to children he’s deemed good and only children who follow a certain religion, Kara knew what she had to do for this year’s Secret Santa in her class.

They’d all been told that they weren’t allowed to exchange gifts in school except for their Secret Santa gift. Something about making sure no one felt excluded.

Kara was all for no one feeling excluded.

She was also all for making sure she “randomly” selected Lena Luthor’s name out of that silly Santa hat.

Because since she’d discovered that Christmas was deemed a socially appropriate time to give people gifts, she knew exactly what she wanted to give Lena.

So, she had to choose her name.

It was simple, really. And it definitely wasn’t hurting anyone, which, as she understood it, was the point of not cheating.

A quick adjustment of her glasses as their teacher passed around the hat did the trick.

Her x-ray vision immediately saw which paper was labeled with Lena’s name, and that was the paper he fingers closed around. 

She set to work immediately after school.

After explaining to Jeremiah what she wanted to do, he smiled, murmured “told you they both like girls” to Eliza, and set out to bring home everything Kara needed.

“Need help with your master plan?” Alex had poked her head out of their room to ask, holding Maggie’s hand in hers and looking positively giddy.

“No thanks,” Kara beamed, “we used to make these as kids at home. I’ve missed doing it. You have fun with Maggie.”

“Oh, we will,” Maggie grinned, and Kara sighed happily, hoping that soon, that would be her and Lena.

Hoping that Lena would like her gift.

She thought she would; Lena was always especially animated in their various science classes together, and she always had her nose stuck in a new textbook from college programs, not even high school classes.

It reminded Kara of home, and the sight of Lena reading, worrying at her bottom lip slightly with her teeth, was just as beautiful as listening to her laugh when Kara made what Alex called “the corniest jokes in the galaxy.”

The only problem was bringing the thing in to school.

She settled for a note, and a very detailed schematic drawing.

“Hi,” she said shyly as everyone sought out their Secret Santas two weeks later. “I uh… I got your name. From the hat. Completely randomly. But I’m happy I did, because I um… I made something just for you. Well, who else would it be for, since I got your name? Randomly?”

Lena didn’t laugh, like a lot of the other kids did when Kara got lost in her words. She just smiled, big and broad and affectionate and real.

“I got your name, too,” she told her, reaching into her bag for an impeccably wrapped gift. “Well, actually… can you keep a secret, Kara?” she lowered her voice conspiratorially. Kara gulped as she nodded, as Lena drew her lips close to Kara’s ear.

“I didn’t actually draw your name. That despicable Lord boy did. But I sort of… I might have blackmailed him a little. To switch names with him.”

Lena’s eyes glistened with mischief, and Kara’s heart nearly beat out of her chest. Lena had wanted… to give a present to her?

Oh, Rao.

“Well, go on. I’ve been excited for you to open it.”

Kara couldn’t help but tear into the wrapping. She gasped when she saw what was inside: an absolutely exquisite painting of a seagull riding calm waves at the beach by their school.

Lena’s face was redder than Kara had ever seen it when she finally tore her gaze from the painting to look back at her friend.

“I know how much you love birds, seagulls; you always love watching them at the beach. So I wanted to paint one for you. I know it isn’t very good, but – “

“Lena, how can you say that? It’s perfect! It makes my gift look… well… I got you something too. Obviously. But I… thank you. I… it’s so beautiful.” Like you. “Thank you so much.”

They drew each other into a hug, and both girls blushed and smiled and blushed some more.

“Here,” Kara blurted as they separated, holding out a thick envelope for Lena with a flourish. “This isn’t the full present. It’s kind of… too big to bring to school. But if you want to come over for Christmas dinner, Eliza and Jeremiah said it’s okay. Alex is bringing her girlfriend, too. Not that you’re my girlfriend. Unless you wanted to be. Not that that’s the only reason I picked… that I’m happy I got your name… I just…”

“Kara,” Lena breathed, her eyes on the now opened envelope, “you didn’t.”

Kara shifted uneasily, but hopefully. “I… did? The actual model is at the house. And like I said, you can come get it on Christmas, if you want. Or, some other time. Or – “

“You built this? For me?”

Tears stung Lena’s eyes just as they had Kara’s a moment before. The schematics for the telescope she’d built Lena were shaking along with Lena’s hands.

“No one’s ever… you built this for me?”

“You deserve the stars, Lena,” Kara whispered, patented Kara Danvers earnesty in every syllable.

And for the first time, Lena started to believe it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Santa, I can explain.
> 
> This little gem of an idea was requested by the wonderful cassiebones

They all knew to tread lightly around Maggie during various holidays.

Because she loved them – her enthusiasm for terrible holiday music and gaudy decorations rivaled Kara’s, which was saying something – but the Superfamily knew to tread carefully nonetheless, because holidays were, if nothing else, complicated.

Complicated and laden with history that they knew Maggie both wanted to honor and wanted to forget; rejection that was written on her skin and pain that still flooded through her blood.

She had to guide her own enthusiasm for the holidays; no one could bring it on her.

Her chosen family knew that.

They waited, each year, for Maggie’s holiday spirit to emerge on its own, with no pressure and no goading from her chosen siblings.

They knew that, if they gave her time, they’d come to work one morning in December to find that someone had snuck into James’ office and strung it with holly and a small Christmas tree; that Winn’s computer station was slathered with the blues and golds of Chanukah; that J’onn’s uniform would somehow, now, include antler attachments; that Alex would come home to find their apartment looking like something right out of the North Pole; that Lena would come home and find her wife conspiring with her sister-in-law’s wife, giggling and tossing globs of cookie dough into each other’s mouths as they bedazzled Lena’s penthouse apartment.

This year, though, the first sign that Maggie’s Christmas spirit was emerging was more simple.

A sweater.

A simple, green and red sweater, knitted with the words, “Dear Santa, I can explain.”

Kara had to restrain her excited giggling and cheering when she saw Maggie’s display of Christmas, her annual acceptance of joy, of being adored, finally, by a family whose love held no conditions.

Of being part of a family unit that wanted her, for all of her.

“Oooh, what do you have to explain to Santa, Maggie?” Kara asked as Maggie walked into their first Game Night in December.

James and Winn immediately shook their heads and made ‘cut it out’ hand motions at Kara.

Lena and Alex immediately buried their faces in their hands, the tips of Alex’s ears running almost as red as Maggie’s sweater.

“Uh,” Maggie grinned lopsidedly, glancing at Alex for permission to say what she wanted. Alex nodded, even as she hid her hands. “I feel like I’ve gotta explain to Santa the things I do to your sister,” she shrugged, keeping a deliberately casual face and tone.

Winn and James burst out laughing as Kara groaned loudly, sticking her fingers in her ears.

“You could have just told me I didn’t want to know!” 

“We tried to warn you,” James pulled her into his chest as though to protect her from images of her sister’s sex life.

“Maybe I should add that sweater to my collection,” Lena mused. “For the things your sister does to me, Alex.”

The groaning, now, was coming from both Danvers girls, as Maggie and Lena held their wives and Winn and James held each other as cookies baked and holly glistened and their laughter rang out through the night.

Christmas season had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Student at Hogwarts (Supercorp HP AU)

Winn and James had invited her to come home to Metropolis to visit James’ grandparents for the holiday.

Alex and Maggie had tried to convince her that they most certainly wouldn’t be making out the whole time, and spending Christmas by the beach is super cool (they knew one of those promises would be accurate).

Sam even tried to tempt her with her father’s Hogwarts-famous chocolate frog cake.

All of these offers almost worked.

Almost.

But, “really guys, I’ll be fine; I have a lot of research to do anyway, and the library is best when no one else is around,” and “you know me, I like the quiet,” and “Professors J’onzz and M’orzz are staying, and how cool will it be for me to be able to give you all the gossip about whether they’re actually seeing each other when you get back?”

It was Kara who put her foot down.

Well, really, both feet and an arm.

She broke it to Lena casually, over breakfast at the Gryffindor table the morning that everyone else was due to go home for the holidays.

“So, you wanna go flying this afternoon? You know I don’t need a broomstick, and Alex said you can totally use hers.”

Lena sighed into her toast. “Everyone’s leaving today, Kara. We’ll fly together when you get back.”

“Oh, I’m not going this year,” Kara continued shoveling pancakes into her mouth as she talked. “I’m staying at Hogwarts. With the library. And you.”

Lena wasn’t typically much for public displays of affection, but the entire Great Hall cheered as she pulled Kara in for their most public kiss ever; except for that one after the Quidditch cup last year (an epic kiss that the school would never forget and Professor J’onzz was probably still trying to erase from his memory).

“Happy Christmas, Lena,” Kara whispered into her mouth, and Kara tasted like maple syrup and cinnamon and every ounce of love the holidays had never given Lena.

Kara was going to spend this Christmas making up for all that.

Together.

The library would still be there, after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers Fake Dating AU

Maggie lay spread out on her best friend’s couch, quietly eating the holiday cookies she’d brought, watching Alex pace and gesture wildly and, occasionally, speak.

“Yes, Mom, I… no, why would I be…” She tossed one shoulder back haphazardly in half of what Maggie always Alex’s gay shrug.

Maggie held in a breath and worried at her bottom lip. 

She liked Alex’s mom well enough – Eliza always got incredibly defensive when someone even went near the topic of Maggie’s parents, and Maggie once walked in on a tirade Eliza was having at Kara, venting about how Maggie’s parents could possibly turn their back on their daughter just because of who and how she loved – but she knew Alex’s relationship with Eliza was… complicated. Full of love, to be sure, but also full of gaslighting and guilt.

She stopped chewing on her cookie and just stared at Alex’s face, standing slowly to approach.

“Yes, you know what, yes, I do, okay? I was going to bring her home as a surprise, but I guess you can’t trust me enough to – what was it you said? – ‘live any kind of life worth living outside the lab’? So yes, okay? Yes. You know what, I gotta go. I love you, okay? And I’ll see you, with her, on Tuesday. Bye.”

Maggie tilted her head, forefinger resting just under her bottom lip with concern. 

“What was that last part about?”’

Alex turned her back on Maggie, letting her shoulders rise and fall in the long, slow breaths they’d worked on developing both in and out of the field.

Maggie waited.

Eventually, Alex turned to face her, and her eyes were, surprisingly, smiling.

“Maggie. Mags. Maggie my dear, best friend in the world Sawyer.”

“Danvers. What did you tell Eliza?”

“Maggie.”

“Danvers, what did you do?”

“You love me, right?” 

Comprehension dawned on Maggie as she pieced together the last part of Alex’s conversation with Eliza, combined with the false eyelash fluttering she was doing right then.

“No,” she waved her hands. “No way, Danvers. Uh uh.”

But the Danvers pout was strong, and Maggie’s willpower, underneath it all, didn’t measure up.

She also had nothing else to do on Christmas than pretend to be her best friend’s girlfriend.

So as they walked up Eliza’s driveway to the house a couple days later, on a crisp Christmas morning, Maggie half-turned and took Alex’s hand into her own.

Alex stared at their hands, connected, like she’d never quite seen anything like it before.

“Um.”

“Sorry,” Maggie went to twitch her hand away, but Alex’s tightened, keeping her there. “I just thought, since we’re supposed to be dating – I should’ve asked – “

“No, no. It feels… no, it’s fine.”

Maggie wondered if Alex had been about to say anything remotely like ‘it feels right,’ because that’s all her brain was screaming, too.

She shoved the thought down and rang Eliza’s doorbell.

“Maggie! What a lovely surprise! I thought you were spending Christmas with Winn and James?”

“Well, her plans changed, Mom. We’re all still gonna do a Friendsmas anyway. But um… this is who I told you I’d bring.”

Eliza’s eyes widened slightly.

“You two are… dating now?”

Alex balked slightly, her hackles raised just by Eliza’s questioning, but Maggie squeezed her hand and leaned up to kiss her shoulder.

“Work enemies to colleagues to friends to best friends to lovers? Best kind of story, huh, Eliza?” she beamed, leaning into Alex’s side.

Automatically, Alex stooped slightly to kiss the top of Maggie’s head.

Some sort of deep emotion swirled in Maggie’s stomach at how natural this all felt. But she must be making it up. For sure. It was only her feeling it, definitely, and it was only because it was nice to feel like family on Christmas.

“Well, wonderful. I’m so glad Alexandra – “

“Mom.”

“Alex has developed better taste. You know the last couple of people she dated – “

“Mother.”

“Can we actually come in, Dr. Danvers? It’s getting chilly out here.”

“Well of course, of course, sweetie, come in. And Merry Christmas! And, it’s Eliza, I’m not going to tell you again, dear.”

Maggie smiled and kiss Eliza’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Eliza.”

Eliza beamed at Alex and bustled away, taking the bags of gifts from Alex’s hands and depositing them under the tree.

“Everything smells amazing, Eliza,” Maggie hung up her own coat on the coat rack before turning to help Alex off with hers.

“How you holding up, Danvers?” she murmured into her ear as Alex stiffened, then acquiesced to her help, her touch.

Alex nodded.

“Is the PDA okay? I’m not gonna shove my tongue down your throat or anything, but I thought it might help it – “

Maggie wondered if Alex had visibly gulped or she was wishfully thinking.

Wishfully?

Where was all this coming from?

“No, no, you’re fine. It feels… you’re fine.”

There it was again, a half-completed sentence, a half-formed emotion.

Maybe Maggie wasn’t the only one feeling… this.

“Well, tell me the story. How’d you two go from friends to more?”

Alex and Maggie both exchanged glances and gulped slightly. They’d been too occupied with calming Alex from her inevitable ‘going to Midvale’ panic attack this morning to strategize much. Or at all. They’d both figured they’d rely on the same synchronicity that served them so well in the field and their friendship.

They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time. “I can tell it, babe,” Maggie volunteered as tribute, and both of their pupils dilated when they made eye contact, their bodies responding to Maggie’s casual pet name.

Which fit so well. Too well.

Ignoring the swirl of excited panic and hope in her stomach, Maggie turned to Eliza as she helped set the table.

“Alex was working late, tweaking that antidote for the poison my team encountered in the field last week, and I came by the lab to bring her dinner. And Dr. Danvers, I don’t mean this disrespectfully, but… her hair was a mess, like she’d been running her hands through it. And her glasses were slipping down her nose, and when she looked up, her eyes had that intensity – you know, you’ve seen it – that she gets when she’s working out a problem in her head. And then I got to watch her figure it out – the last thing she needed to make the antidote safe – and it…” 

She didn’t dare look at Alex as she spoke.

“It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. That intensity, coupled with a realization that was going to save the lives of most of my team? Watching all that run across her face, it was just… I waited, you know, until she’d finished working, and then I just… kissed her. Because I knew, you know? That I wanted more. And apparently, so did she.”

The blush on Maggie’s face was completely, completely real.

She still wouldn’t look at Alex’s eyes.

But a few minutes later, Alex took her arm and brought her into the hallway off the kitchen, and she wouldn’t speak until Maggie raised her eyes to hers.

“Maggie, that whole story… that happened. Last week. That was true. Except the kissing part. It… that was true.”

“Yeah,” Maggie whispered. “It was.” She cleared her throat and nudged Alex’s shoulder with her own. “You know what they say: the best lies are based in the truth.”

“But it didn’t feel like a lie. Did it feel like a lie to you?”

“Well, like you said, it did happen, except for the last part, so…”

“Do you want the last part to happen?”

“Danvers.”

“Sawyer.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“I want to kiss you, too.”

“It might ruin everything.”

“I doubt that.”

“May I?” Maggie asked, and Alex answered with her mouth, her hands, her body.

The rest of Christmas day needed no lies; because Alex really had brought her girlfriend home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp Fake Dating AU (Christmas at the Luthors’)

“Are you sure you want to actually go home, Lena? You know you can come to Midvale with Alex and me. Maggie’s coming, so it’s not like you’ll be the only one.”

Lena smiled sadly, sprawled on her twin-sized dorm bedroom, her feet dangling over the sides and her chin held up by her hands.

“I wish it were that simple. I just… it’s my last year with her paying for everything, you know? You know I’ve saved enough, gotten enough scholarships, to start living independently next year. But she doesn’t know that yet, and I’m scared, Kara. That she’ll… if I don’t come home, play possum, that I’ll have to leave school, or she’ll send me away to some elite academy instead of…”

“I know,” Kara whispered softly, reaching her hand out to offer to Lena. Her best friend took it and squeezed softly. “I just hate that you have to go back there. Like, it ruins your entire weekend just when she calls, you know? And your stomachaches have gotten worse this week… I just wish I could do something to help.”

Lena sighed, still holding Kara’s hand. She looked down at where their skin met each other, and something behind her eyes transformed.

It was a look Kara knew too well, but she usually associated it with Lena either being in the lab or thinking about being in the lab.

“What?” she asked, and then waited, because she knew Lena wouldn’t speak until the idea was ready to pass through her lips.

“Kara…” Her voice was low, sultry, almost, and Kara’s stomach turned over. Lena’s eyes sparkled as she drew them up to meet Kara’s. “How would you like to be my date home for Christmas?”

A call to Alex and Eliza later, Kara was panicking.

“If I wear this button up, I’m the predatory lesbian who seduced her daughter,” she murmured to herself. “If I wear this cardigan, who knows, maybe she’ll think I – “

“Kara, the only thing my mother is fine with about me is the fact that I like women. It’s the only way she will ever get any credit for being a decent parent, or even human being. Don’t worry about it, please. My bringing home a woman is the least of what she’ll criticize.”

Kara strode across the room to where Lena was watching her fashion show and took her hands again. “I’m so sorry, Lena.”

Lena gave a somewhat watery laugh. “I feel badly. I feel like I’m taking you away from your family to put you through a holiday version of hell. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Positive.” There was no hesitation in Kara’s voice, and this time, the flutter was in Lena’s stomach. She gulped, suddenly, at how close Kara was, standing there in her bra, collared shirt only half on. They’d changed together too many times to count, but now… Lena gulped again.

“You okay?” Kara pulled back, concerned, but Lena’s throat was too tight to let her do anything but nod.

She vomited the morning of Christmas.

Kara held her hair back out of her face, and let Lena squeeze her hand when the pain was at its most intense.

She hyperventilated through brushing her teeth, after, and Kara let her hold her hand through that, too.

“We don’t have to go at all, Lena,” she reminded her softly, wanting to be the voice that offers, quietly, until Lena was ready to risk it all, that she deserved better.

Lena shook her head, then nodded. “I’ll be more than fine,” she said with her lab voice. “I’ve done this before, I can do it one more year. I don’t live there anymore, so… I’ll be alright.” She managed a genuine smile, then, turning to look at Kara. “And you’ll be with me. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

“Smile at me like that again and we’ll call it even.”

It wasn’t just Lena’s face that lit up – it was her entire body. Kara wondered at that smile, at how it seemed to affect her on the cellular level.

Definitely a conversation to bring up with Alex and Maggie later.

For now? 

Off to pretend to be her best friend’s girlfriend.

There could be worse ways to spend Christmas.

Or better, she was reminded when, before they even crossed the threshold to the Luthor mansion, Lilian had Lena nearly in tears.

“I don’t understand why you’d bring flowers to your own home, Lena. It’s not as if you’re a guest, you belong here.”

“I was just trying to be nice, Mother. Festive.”

“Yes, well, you’re wearing more than enough red for it to be festive, aren’t you?”

She squeezed Kara’s hand. Kara squeezed back.

“Well, at least I’m not wearing the massive amount of green I wanted to. Because green and red? Christmas colors? I wanted to match, but Lena convinced me not to. You’ve raised a wise daughter, Lilian.”

Lena beamed at Kara softly, shyly, rolling her eyes at Kara’s self-deprecating attempt to take the focus away from Lena and onto herself.

She wished there were mistletoe hanging right over them, then promptly wondered where that thought had come from.

Lilian stopped in her tracks, looking at Kara like she’d never quite seen anything like her. 

Kara didn’t flinch.

Lena definitely wanted that mistletoe. 

Lilian stepped toward Kara, and Kara still did not back down.

“Mother,” Lena murmured, but Lilian ignored her.

“And who are you to my daughter, exactly? I know she’s said, but I’d like to hear it from your own mouth.”

“I’m her girlfriend,” Kara said, no hesitation, none of the awkward fumbling Lena knew always happened when she tried to stumble her way out of the truth.

Lilian’s eyes traveled up and down Kara’s body slowly, appraisingly. 

“Will you leave her alone, Mother?”

Again, Lilian ignored her. 

“And what makes you think you’re worthy of dating my daughter?”

“Mother!”

“I simply asked a question, dear.”

“It’s okay, Lena.” Kara’s tone was measured, simple. Lena recognized a fire in her eyes, and thought her knees might give way. Kara’s gaze never left Lilian’s face, and her hand never left Lena’s. “I wake up every morning wondering what I’ve done to have your daughter in my life. But every day, she chooses to be near me. And I trust her. I trust her because she’s generous, and kind, and intuitive. Your daughter’s a genius, Ms. Luthor, and she’s going to save the world with her courage and her mind. So if she’s choosing to spend her time with me, I trust her judgment. Don’t you?”

There was a challenge in her last two words, and Lena didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

She thought her face might be wet, so her body might already have chosen the second option.

Lilian backed away from Kara, almost as though she’d been burned. 

“Dinner will be in the dining hall. My genius daughter can surely figure out how to show you there.”

She turned on her heel and left the girls in the foyer.

“Kara,” Lena croaked when her mother was out of earshot. “You didn’t have to… did you… did you mean those things?”

“Every one of them.”

As their eyes met, they realized they were still holding hands.

And Lena realized she didn’t need mistletoe to start the best Christmas kiss of all time.

“Kara. I know I brought you here to pose as my girlfriend. But I… would you… do you want to actually…”

“Yes.”

And it was, indeed, the best Christmas kiss of all time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Crossover Christmas (1)

Iris grimaced at Lena, and Lena grimaced right back.

Mischief was to be had, in the extreme, when Iris’s husband and Lena’s wife got together.

“What do you think they’re up to this year?” Iris asked, squeezing Maggie’s hand in thanks for the glass of eggnog and patting the couch cushion next to her so Alex and Maggie would come sit.

Lena squinted at her wife – whispering urgently and apparently hilariously into Barry’s ear – and took a somehow elegant sip of eggnog.

“Something about snow. Kara’s been unable to stop talking about snow the last few days.”

“Apparently,” Alex filled in as she sprawled, her feet on Maggie’s lap and her head on Iris’s, she was flying through Chicago last week and it was snowing. And then it was all over for us.”

“Or, all just beginning,” Cisco chimed from his spot next to Winn on the floor, fully occupied with some type of ‘code or explode’ game.

“Or, they’re gonna figure out some way to make it snow here in National City,” James speculated, his back against the couch, Winn sitting between his legs.

“That’s the one,” Maggie nodded, and Iris groaned.

“If that man goes back in time again – “

“Guys!” Kara and Barry suddenly rushed up to the couch – and when something was sudden for Kara and Barry, it was almost disturbingly instantaneous for everyone else – “We’ve got an idea to make Christmas extra special! Okay? We’re gonna go do it now, but we’ll be back, okay? Just… get your warm clothes.”

“Yes, I brought all my toastiest clothes when Vibing between universes,” Cisco grinned.

“I feel like I should come help,” Caitlin smiled as she stood, disentangling herself from a throne of pillows. 

“We were just gonna ask you,” Barry beamed, chivalrously extending his hand down to help Caitlin up, and Iris couldn’t help but laugh at her family’s antics.

“Alex, can I borrow your Santa hat?”

Alex reddened. “It’s not my Santa hat. It’s… Maggie bought it, and it’s… it…”

“Oh, sweetie, you sound like a disgruntled Oliver!” Iris laughed and high-fived Maggie.

“I’d make a good Green Arrow,” Alex murmured, flustered, and Oliver, from his position standing next to the fridge with Dig and Felicity, had to nod slightly.

“You’d be very sexy in Oliver’s clothes, babe,” Maggie affirmed. Dig and Felicity nodded agreement while Oliver, this time, reddened.

In the laughter and teasing that ensued, it took them all a while to notice that Kara had disappeared with Barry and Caitlin.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Crossover Christmas (2)

It only took the combined superpowers and smarts of Caitlin, Kara, and Barry a few minutes to figure out how to make it snow in National City.

Safely.

Without reversing any timelines or triggering any tidal waves.

“This is gonna be amazing,” Barry bounced on the balls of his feet like a school boy. Kara and Caitlin squeezed each other’s hands; it was a relief to see Barry like this again. And to feel this way themselves.

“Let it snow,” Kara grinned, nodding at the other two as they began to execute their brilliant plan.

It was only a half hour later that the door to Alex and Maggie’s apartment opened again, and this time, a chill ran through the space, coming in from the outside.

“Guys, it’s snowing out there!” Wally shook himself out like a wet puppy before scooping Iris, then Alex, into a massive hug.

“Sure is,” Sara confirmed, grinning lopsidedly at Alex, hugging Maggie and Lena, and bro-nodding Oliver and Dig.

Winn and Cisco called vague hellos without really looking up from their game, until they realized what the two newcomers had said.

“Snowing?” Winn guffawed. “It doesn’t snow here, it – “

“Where is your wife, your husband, and your maybe-one-day girlfriend?” Sara asked Lena, Iris, and Caitlin in turn.

“It’s definitely snowing,” Dig nodded with a grin, as all of them realized that their speculations had been right.

Making it snow was apparently Barry and Kara’s main shenanegin this year.

Could be worse.

They met – without agreement or communication, just instinct from Alex, knowing her sister as well as she did – in the hills just outside the city. All of them, everyone.

Alex and Maggie had dug deep into their closets to try to get enough warm clothes for everyone – Oliver tried to insist he didn’t need anything – and Cisco took Winn and James to vibe back across the universe to get more winter gear.

“Kara!” Alex shouted at the flying figure above them, the broadest smile possible lighting up her face.

“Hi Alex! Do you like it? Barry and Caitlin and I did it!”

And it was really rather brilliant.

The city and the hills surrounding them were capped with white, swirling with children’s excitement and adult’s unrivaled joy.

And, in this joy, they did the first thing a rowdy family of superheroes would do.

“Snowball fight!” Wally called, and factions formed immediately.

Sara, Maggie, Wally, and Lena took on Iris, Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin.

Oliver and Barry tried to team up before realizing it was much more fun to pummel each other with snowballs.

Dig took pity on Winn and helped James protect him.

But no one stood a chance against the Danvers girls.

Even Caitlin – her ice going toe-to-toe with Kara’s heat vision – couldn’t match the synchronicity that was Alex and Kara.

And, really, no one wanted to.

Because it was more fun when Alex wound up giggling on the snowy ground with her wife, and Lena with hers; when Iris and Wally teamed up to make Barry into a snowman; when Winn and James kissed in the snow, a double snow angel that made Sara stop and ‘awwww’ before Felicity took the opportunity to pummel her with snow; when Cisco Vibed in and out of the snowy field just to splatter Oliver with snow.

Later, with warm cookies and hot chocolate and warm blankets and hot body heat being shared all around, they would debate about who won what, regale each other with stories about who surprised who with a snowball to the backside.

But they all agreed on one thing; yearly snow on Christmas in National City, with this family, would be a great tradition to live by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, lovelies. And remember, no matter your circumstances on the holiday, or feelings about holidays, you are loved and you are wanted and you are not, ever, alone. Sending all my love to you! <3 <3 <3


End file.
